


Celebration

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: She smiled and nodded and Ressler added, “but if you don’t want to, honestly, I get it.”She shook her head and after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she turned and asked Agnes, “hey honey, do you wanna go celebrate fourth of July next week with Ressler’s family?”
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @cesraeborgia on tumblr for the prompt “Ressler and Liz are dating and bring Agnes to Michigan to celebrate the fourth of July.” I don’t really know what the timeline is on the show but let’s just assume the brother’s ep is sometime in August. Also I don’t live in America and nor have I ever been so I have no idea how long it takes to get from one place to the other, let’s just pretend I’m correct.   
> My tumblr is @chatreuseblueandyellow, feel free to send me your prompts there.   
> Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy :)

Two weeks had passed since Ressler had come over to confront her about saving his ass. She had pretty much confessed her heart to him and the indescribable happiness that had filled her when he confessed to feeling the same had led to a conversation (and admittedly some kissing) which lasted for a few hours. They had gone over all the moments when they realised they had felt something for each other and in the end they decided to be more than just work partners.   
Both her and Ressler agreed not to call each other their boyfriend or girlfriend. In fact they had both laughed when Liz had called him that. It just seemed too… childish.   
After all they had gone through together, the word just didn’t seem to cover it. In the end they had decided to call the other (funnily enough) their partner. They both agreed it sounded more mature and, considering that’s what they had been calling each other all these years, it just sounded right. 

It was common for him to come over for dinner and afterwards, one time in the second week, the adults had snuggled on the couch with coffee while Agnes was sitting on the floor drawing.   
Seeing that Ressler had something on his mind, and slightly worried about what it could be (considering everything that was their life), she nudged him with her knee.  
“You ok Ress?”  
He immediately reassured her, knowing her well enough to know what she was worrying about, and after a pause spoke up.   
“Next week my mom’s invited me for a fourth of July party at her house in Detroit.”  
Liz looked at him, eyebrow raised, confused why he was worried about it.  
“She told me, if I was, to bring anyone I was dating -” Liz ‘aaaahed’ in understanding, “- and I was wondering…do you and Agnes wanna come with me?”

Liz paused, fiddling with her cup and Ressler gave her time to think about it. They trusted each other enough for Liz to be completely honest with him about what she thought and she reached out and held his hand.  
“I’m sure it’ll be a great time, for me and for Agnes...”  
“But?”  
“But do you think it’s too soon?”  
Ressler paused thinking about it and, absent-mindedly playing with her hands, he answered.  
“It’s weird to think that we’re only two weeks into this relationship because we’ve been partners for almost a decade.”   
Keen squeezed his hand and smiled, agreeing with him completely and returning the gesture, Ressler continued.  
“I guess if this were a normal relationship starting out, then yeah, it’d be way too early to meet the family -” they both chuckled at that, “- but these aren’t really ordinary circumstances are they?”  
She smiled and nodded and Ressler added, “but if you don’t want to, honestly, I get it.”  
She shook her head and after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she turned and asked Agnes, “hey honey, do you wanna go celebrate fourth of july next week with Ressler’s family?”  
Looking up from her drawing she gave a huge grin and ran and jumped into their laps, knocking the breath out of them.  
“Yeah that sounds so fun mommy!”  
Grinning at her enthusiasm Ressler tightly hugged Agnes and Liz felt her heart grow. Even before they became romantically involved, her daughter and her partner had always gotten along great. Liz contentedly listened as Agnes and Ress chatted away about his family. 

They had gotten leave for the fourth of July weekend (Cooper was happy to give it and about their relationship, Aram was beyond ecstatic) and Saturday morning came with Ressler knocking on the door. As she greeted him and let him in, Agnes ran up to her partner who swung her up in the air and the two of them giggled at some inside joke. Grinning at their shenanigans, Liz went around and checked everything was locked, grabbed hers and Agnes’ bags and the three of them walked out of the apartment.   
She was surprised by the two coffee’s and a hot chocolate he had in the car for them and after a quick kiss and buckling Agnes into her seat, they were off.   
It was a five hour journey and apart from stopping at a cafe for lunch, it was spent playing games, singing, snacking and Agnes napping. 

The plan was that they would stay in Ressler’s moms house, it was just one night, and as they pulled up into the driveway Liz smiled at how cosy and homey it looked. Putting the car into park he looked over to her with a grin, “home sweet home.”  
Realising they had arrived, Agnes started bouncing in her seat, excited for the celebration and, more importantly, to finally get out of the car.   
As Liz helped Agnes out, the front door opened and Robby walked out. Seeing his brother Ressler grinned and Robby pulled him into a hug.  
“Donnie good to see you again!”  
Ressler gave him a pat on the back and as they pulled away Robby saw her and gave a large smile.   
“Elizabeth right?”  
She nodded and, looking between her and Ressler, he added,   
“I knew she was more than just your friend!”  
Ressler shook his head, and laughing, Liz reached out to shake his hand.   
“Good to see you under better circumstances Robby.”  
He returned the shake, agreeing with her, and she noticed as Agnes quietly stood behind her. With her and Ressler, Agnes was so animated but it always took her some time to warm up to people she hadn’t meant. Ressler, knowing her daughter well, picked her into his arms and gestured towards Robby.   
“Agnes, this is my older brother Robby and Robby, this is Liz’s daughter Agnes.”  
Robby smiled at her daughter and extended his hand.   
“Well hi Agnes, lovely meeting you!”  
Giving a hesitant smile, she returned the handshake and seeing that she was more comfortable, Ressler let her stand so he could get their bags. 

The front door opened again and Ressler’s mom stepped out.  
“Donnie! So good to see you again so soon!”  
Liz smiled as Ressler happily went to hug her. They let go and his mom’s eyes immediately went towards Agnes and herself.   
“And who are these two lovely ladies?”  
Agnes gave a small giggle at that and smiling, Ressler introduced them.  
“Mom, this is my partner Elizabeth Keen, Liz, and her absolutely adorable daughter, Agnes.”  
Liz went to shake his mom’s hand.  
“Lovely meeting you Mrs. Ressler.”  
The older lady waved her hand.  
“Please, call me Lisa, and family always get hugs.”  
She pulled her into a tight hug and quietly whispered.  
“Donnie looks so happy, thank-you for that.”  
Liz smiled and just before they moved apart she whispered back to her, “he makes me just as happy.”  
Lisa had a full on smile and gave her arm a good-natured pat. Seeing that they had been whispering, Ressler looked at her with an eyebrow raised but she just smiled and shook her head.

They grabbed their bags and were ushered in by Lisa who promised them a few bites to eat after they freshened up, before the celebration in the evening. She led Liz down the hall to Ressler’s old room and Agnes and Ressler followed.   
“I know it’s not much but -”  
Liz put a gentle hand on the older woman’s arm.   
“No it will be perfectly fine, really,” and in a conspiratorial tone added, “I’m looking forward to seeing what his childhood room is like.”  
Lisa laughed and they both glanced behind to see the man in question shaking his head at their antics.   
They walked into the room and Liz was greeted by the blue walls with band posters on one side and team flags and trophies on the other. Hearing her unspoken question, Lisa gestured to the left side of the room.   
“This side is Donnie’s”  
Liz laughed and turned to her partner.   
“Wow. You were a band geek!”  
He shook his head and his mom laughed at her reaction and Agnes jumped from one bed to the other. 

Liz had taken a quick shower to freshen up and afterwards she walked into the kitchen to see everyone standing around the kitchen island chatting while sipping tea and munching on some baked goodies. Agnes had warmed up faster to Robby and Lisa then she did to most people (Liz supposed it was because it was Ressler’s family) but she still sat on the bar stool leaning against her partner. Ressler, while chatting and eating, had an arm around her daughter, reassuring her it was okay.   
Liz’s heart warmed at the sight.   
She moved away from the doorway and into the room, putting a hand on Ressler’s back and kissing Agnes on the head.  
“Mmmm this smells so good Lisa!”  
She pulled out a plate for Liz and after finishing his bite Ressler said, “I’m going to go have a quick shower.”   
She nodded and after a quick kiss on her cheek, he was gone. Liz looked over to see Lisa and Robby grinning at each other. She shook her head and went over to pour herself some tea and following her, Lisa came up behind her and quietly said,   
“Robby told me that you helped Donnie get him out of trouble,” and placing a hand on Liz’s arm she added, “he said it was a big favour so thank you for helping Robby out even though the two of you aren’t close.”  
Liz shook her head and placed her hand over Lisa’s.  
“Robby is important to Ress and Ress is important to me. I was happy to help in whatever way I could,” and smiling, she added, “I haven’t known Robby for long but I admit he’s growing on me.”  
They both looked over as Robby was having a conversation with Agnes about her school and smiled. Lisa patted her hand.   
“Well I’m glad Donnie has you. From what I’ve seen of you so far, I can tell you’re an amazing woman.”   
Liz gave her a warm smile, that comment meaning so much to her, and the two returned to the kitchen island.   
They chatted about the night’s program and who would be there while eating and it wasn’t long before Ressler walked in, his hair messy from the shower and it not being set in gel.  
Liz smiled at the sight and after kissing her and Agnes on the head he settled down next to her. 

It had just passed three in the afternoon and the party was starting at five. Lisa gave them the remaining hours to rest and then get ready for the evening. Agnes, from the travelling and sugar, had crashed and, wanting some rest but not to sleep, Liz sat on the other bed and scrolled through her phone. Ressler came into the room from the kitchen, took off his shoes, and lay down on the bed, resting his head on Liz’s lap.   
She couldn’t help but smile as her chest warmed with affection. She loved that she was the only one who got to see her partner, who was so serious and stoic to everyone else, like this. He was so warm and caring and, what had surprised her the most after they had gotten together, he loved the physical contact from her and Agnes.   
She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair and gently massaged his scalp and after snuggling deeper into her lap (her entire body warmed with love at that) a few minutes later he was asleep too. 

Liz decided that the last hour was needed to get ready so she gently kissed Ressler’s face to get him to wake up. He stirred and greeted her in a rough voice. She smiled and said, “we have an hour before the party. I figured we should wake Agnes, get ready, then help your mom out with whatever she has left to do.”  
He grunted in agreement and after savoring being tucked into her for a few more moments, got up. While he changed his shirt to something more appropriate for the evening, Liz woke Agnes up. It took a few moments for her daughter to get orientated with her surroundings but seeing that Liz was good with Agnes, Ressler said, “I’m gonna go help out mom. Just come whenever the both of you are ready.”  
She nodded and as he walked out she got Agnes’ and hers clothes out of their bags. Unless she was undercover, Liz wasn’t really a dress person, so she changed into jeans and a nice blouse. Agnes, clearly not sharing her views, changed into her favourite yellow floral dress.   
Mother and daughter walked into the kitchen where Lisa was putting something in the oven and Ressler was setting out the plates and cutlery.   
He grinned at the both of them and Lisa commented on how good they both looked.   
Liz and Ressler set up chairs and tables in the backyard, Robby was getting the barbecue ready and Lisa was warming up the food. Agnes was fluttering from one group to the other. 

Before long they heard people start to arrive and Ressler gave Liz a look, asking if she was ready. She just smiled in return.   
She and Agnes were introduced to everyone, all of them seeming so genuinely excited that Ressler had a woman in his life and to learn more about her and Agnes. The kids were amazed that she was an FBI agent too and she got many questions from them if she had a gun, how often she used her sirens, and if she had ever bet anyone up.   
One of the more memorable introductions was to one of his aunts who saw her standing with Ressler and, with a huge grin, had exclaimed,   
“I see you found yourself someone special,” and as Agnes came running up to Liz and Ressler gushing about the array of ice cream and running back off she added gleefully, “and a niece for me!”   
Liz looked at him, confused yet amused, and Ressler shaking his head at her enthusiasm, gestured towards Liz.  
“Aunt Cindy, this is my partner Elizabeth, Liz, and the girl about to get a sugar high is her daughter Agnes.”  
Aunt Cindy gushed about how adorable Agnes was and how Liz and Ressler made such a charming couple before she moved towards someone calling out her name. Liz turned to Ressler.   
“What was that about?”  
He shook his head and laughed.  
“Aunt Cindy had some questions for me last time I came home,” and putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the table of food he added, “It seems like me and her are happy with the outcome.”

After mingling for a while, Liz stood with Ressler and Robby, the former two grinning as they watched Agnes play with some other kids her age. She nudged her partner.   
“Seems like she’s taken to your family pretty well Ress.”  
He nudged her back.  
“Well the Ressler family is pretty irresistible.”  
She chuckled and after a pause Robby asked her,   
“You still call Donnie by his last name?”  
She shrugged, never having really considered it before. Ressler, who had never thought about it either, looked at her, interested in her answer. After a pause Liz said,   
“Well, for almost a decade now, I’ve always called him Ressler or, more recently, Ress. So like, calling him Donald or Donnie just seems… weird.”  
Robby shrugged, “fair enough.”  
Smiling at her, Ressler added, “yeah I agree with her. Donnie is what -” he glanced at his brother “- you or mom or our aunts call me, donald is what -” he gave a meaningful glance at Liz, “- an annoying guy at work calls me,” Liz laughed, knowing who he meant, “and anyway -” he looked at Liz, “- you’re the only one who calls me Ress.”

Robby chuckled at, what he thought, was a sappy look his brother gave Liz at that and slapping him on the back said, “yep, you’re definitely in love brother.”  
Ressler slapped his brother’s arm away in mock annoyance and Liz raised an eyebrow at him. Before anything could be said, Lisa, spotting her sons and Liz, walked over to them.   
“It’s time for the fireworks. Robby can you help me set it up and Donnie and Liz could you please round everyone up?”  
They set off to do their tasks and after, Liz grabbed Agnes and settled down next to Ressler who had found them a spot on the grass. She sat tucked into Ressler’s side with his arm tightly holding her against him and with Agnes cosied up in both their laps, they watched the fireworks lighting up the sky, Liz happier than she had been in years.


End file.
